


What's west of Westeros?

by goldenserpents



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenserpents/pseuds/goldenserpents
Summary: An Arya x Gendry centred fic set three years after the end of GoT season 8.





	What's west of Westeros?

What’s west of Westeros?

The halls of the Grey Keep were bustling with servants and knights of the king’s guard, everyone rushing to prepare for the day ahead. This day marked the 3rd anniversary of the scorching of King’s Landing. 

The king, Bran the Broken as he had been coined by his hand, was slowly being wheeled to the throne room where he would hear the queries and requests from the city folk. He had made it a weekly event as he and his hand, Lord Tyrion Lannister, believed that it would be fitting in their successful attempt of democracy across the six kingdoms. This tradition had also been established within the other kingdoms: the Vale, the Reach, the Westerlands, the Iron Islands, Dorne and the Stormlands, the Lord of which was due to see the king this same day.

Lord Gendry Baratheon dismounted his horse as he entered the main courtyard of the grey keep, and handed the reigns to a stable hand that approached him. He had not been to the keep since it had first been built two years previously. 

The grey keep was so named following the establishment of a democratic ruler of Westeros, and called ‘grey’ after the sigil of House Stark. Gendry was fond of the building as it was far less intimidating than the red keep had been whilst still maintaining an element of grandeur. He could see local citizens making their way into the keep in order to take up their viewing position for the king’s meeting. Gendry, who admired the wide diversity of faces he saw happily entering the keep, followed suit. People from Dorne, Essos and the North were also present, and he assumed that the king had surely branched out in an attempt to create closer allegiances. 

Once Gendry had taken a rather discreet position to view the meeting, he sat through speeches made by farmers, business men and women and noblemen alike, before his name was announced by a familiar voice. 

“Lord Gendry Baratheon, your grace. Lord of the Stormlands.” Ser Brienne, head of the king’s guard smiled slightly as he passed her. He bent the knee in front of King Bran and arose when told.

“It’s nice to see the face of an old friend.” Gendry noticed Bran’s voice as being deeper than when they had last met. He had also started to show some facial hair. He looked bigger too, which Gendry noticed made him look more king like. 

“You look very well your grace. Your sisters would be proud to see you doing so well.” There was a pang in Gendry’s chest as he said those words, his thoughts darting to the middle Stark child whom he had grown so fond of. 

“I am sure our families would be proud of us both.” 

Gendry had definitely found it very difficult following the Baratheon legacy, essentially bringing a Great house back from the dead, regaining the trust of ‘his’ people. 

Gendry moved his thoughts back to the matter at hand. 

“I received your raven two days ago and left for here as soon as I could. I hope I am not too late for what you needed me for.”

Tyrion emitted a short sigh from the King’s right hand. On the other sat another familiar face, Ser Davos, who so many times Gendry had seen as a father figure. Catching his eye they exchanged smiles.

“As many people have already heard, a Stark fleet was ambushed off the far south west coast of Westeros. We lost contact with all of the fleet’s commanders three moons ago and Lady Stark two moons ago.” 

At the mention of Arya Stark a lump lodged itself in Gendry’s throat. Why had she not contacted her brother? Had something happened to her? The last raven he had received from her was over a year ago, but he knew that she still wrote to her siblings. 

“We have decided to send out a single ship search party” continued Bran. “I wish for you to accompany Lord Tyrion with a group of Stark and Baratheon bannermen. This is in an attempt to search and rescue as we are aware there have been casualties and fatalities.”

None of this made Gendry feel any better about the situation. 

“I understand your grace, but why only one ship?”

“The mission is to be discreet as in Arya’s last contact she told me of violent locals. They were the ones who ambushed her. They mistook the Stark sigil for that of the Targaryen and as we understand it they are hostile to any power in King’s Landing.”

Bran almost sounded exasperated which almost amused Gendry. He nodded and accepted the mission. As he turned to let the king exit with his advisors, he watched the citizens make their exit as Tyrion slowly approached him. 

“I am glad you are looking so well my lord.” Tyrion gave Gendry a slow nod.

“As are you my lord.” Gendry replied this out of politeness but did notice a dark grey shade that was slowly engulfing Tyrion’s hair, and although not yet in his 50s, the stress of the last four or five years will have brought on premature ageing amongst other things. 

“I would like to be the first to officially congratulate you on your engagement, or at least I assume I am the first.” 

Gendry couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the hand of the king. 

“Well of course it was all thanks to you. It was your idea wasn’t it.” 

“It seemed the ideal way to solidify the allegiance between the Stormlands and the Riverlands. I know she isn’t ideal-“

Gendry’s fuse suddenly cut short.

“Isn’t the fact that I was born in the Riverlands enough for a union of the two districts? Or am I still considered a bastard by them because I was legitimised by the mad queen?!”

Tyrion hushed Gendry upon realising he had struck a nerve. Two maids scurried away as they heard Gendry raise his voice. 

“You weren’t only legitimised by her but also the king and queen Sansa in the North. The nobles of the Riverlands are just stubborn and proud, they always have been. They just frown upon a bright young thing being in control of the Stormlands.” 

Gendry didn’t hold back his eye rolling this time. 

“You want my opinion - fuck them, that’s what.” 

Tyrion let out a hearty chuckle. 

“You seem more and more like your father each time we meet. If I ever doubted your lineage before I definitely don’t now.”

Gendry was oddly comforted by this. There were only very few left alive that knew his father properly, but of then he was told that he strongly reminded them of Robert. The good parts of him only of course. 

“Will this mission compromise your feelings about your engagement? I know you haven’t spoken to Arya in over a year.” 

Tyrion must have worked out Gendry’s true feelings years ago, perhaps the Hound had told him back in Winterfell. His feelings had not faltered in the past three years. Seven hells - his feelings hadn’t faltered since long before that.


End file.
